Chance of Fate
by angel-on-earth
Summary: Naraku is fighting the Yasha group and has somehow transformed into a bat. How can they defeat him? What will happen when they do? What will happen when they find out that all of Naraku's victims have been resurrected. Read to find out. 1 chap up now


**Chance of Fate**

Disclaimer: Of course you all know that I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Anyone you do not recognise, however, is my creation. Please RR if you like what I have so far. Flames allowed. I am trying to become a serious writer, so please help me. If you have any thoughts of a new enemy or what ever please tell me.

Chapter 1: Naraku's Defeat, Kagome's Retreat

**10 Minutes To Dawn**

Inuyasha sat looking into the mirror waiting for the sun to rise. Shippo was watching out the window.

"I'm headed out. They need me,"said Kagome, knowing that if they defeated Naraku, this would be her last battle.

"Stay safe Kagome,' was the reply from a downcast Inu. He knew that this battle could be the last that he and Kagome would fight together. Naraku most likely had the last two shards that they needed. This was it. Now or never.

Kagome ran out the door. "Sango," she cried out, "Get ready. Naraku is headed this way."

Sango and Kirara wee ready to attack. With Hiraikots in hand Sango told Kirara, "Let's go."

**Meanwhile**

"When is this night gonna end? I'm sick and tired of being human," growled Inuyasha. Myoga suddenly hopped out of the hole in which he had fallen into earlier and was mumbling to himself. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "Myoga, you are so... What's the word Kohaku used? Oh yeah, that's right. Temperamental.

**The Fight Continues**

Naraku, in giant bat form, lunged left. He was aimed dead for Kagome. Miroku, desperate to save his his friend, fought to free himself free of the trance-like state that Naraku's sonar had him in. Miroku swung out with his staff and clipped a piece of Bat-Naraku's wing. Most surprisingly, Sesshomaru chose that moment to jump into the battle, making it impossible for Naraku to heal himself. Sesshomaru had it all worked out in his head. Or so he thought.

"Kagome," came the sound of the voice of Sesshomaru, breaking into the train of thought-like trance in which Naraku had her in.

"What are you doing here," screamed out Kagome. She also knew that had it not been to Sesshomaru she would be standing there dead(_I know that this is a weird saying, but it's all that I could think of.)_

"I truly think that I'm saving your lives," said Sesshomaru growled out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere they heard a seemingly disembodied voice from far, yet it seemed near. Then, just as suddenly as the voice appeared, a girl with reddish-blonde hair jumped out of the top of a nearby tree. "If you attack him one right after the other, then you can definitely defeat him. He cannot regenerate if you keep attacking."

Everyone turned to stare at the intruder for a moment. Each person had a different expression on their faces.

Miroku- "Who on earth is this girl? She's kinda cute."

Kagome- "So simple, just work together."

Sango- "Huh, Miroku and I should have figured that out."

Shippo- "Wow! Wait a minute, Who's she?"

Sesshomaru- "Well, that figures"

Kikyo- "I don't believe this. It's so simple."

"Well," said the young girl, "are ya gonna attack or not? We truly don't have all night."

**Sunrise**

Inuyasha sat staring out the window The sun was coming up so slowly. And yet at least he was almost demonic again. His eyes suddenly caught sight of the strange strawberry-blonde who was standing mere inches from Sesshomaru. The girl seemed somewhat tense. He knew that the girl was not from any of the villages nearby. He even allowed the thought of the fact that she might even be from Kagome's time. He immediately shook that thought from his mind. The only way that that girl could be from Kagome's time would be to have a jewel shard. And that was impossible because Naraku had the last of them. He saw that the girl was now sitting by a tree watching the progress of the fight. Her eyes were intently focused on the battle as though she were searching for something.

It suddenly came to Inuyasha that he was no longer human. He no longer had to hide. He could be out in the fight. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsaiga and ran out the door. "Prepare to die, Naraku. Or should I call you Onigumo," asked Inuyasha. He noticed the girl stand up and pick up a bow and arrow that was laying beside her. The girl shot an arrow straight through the bat's left wing directly against it's side. 'It must have been an Infinite Arrow' Inuyasha found himself thinking.

"He can no longer rejuvenate himself," said the strange strawberry-blonde. "This shard was the primary shard. Without it, his powers are weakened. Attack while you can." For the first time since he had stepped out of the hut, Inuyasha looked at this strange 'child' as he chose to think of her. She held the jewel shard close to her heart as though it were something to be treasured.

Inuyasha jumped into the battle with Tetsaiga at the ready. He was prepared to attack at any possible opening. He lunged his sword at Naraku. Again. This time he missed. Kikyo and Kagome each shot a Sacred Arrow at their unworthy opponent. They each hit their mark in the exact same place. Sesshomaru attacked next. He made sure to use a strong attack. His attack was followed immediately by Sango and Miroku. Shippo and the strange girl attacked at the same time. Inuyasha looked towards the stranger again. She held the jewel shard in her right hand and close to her heart. As this strange girl slowly opened her eyes he saw them flash from blue to gray and then back to blue. Suddenly, a swirling mystic abyssopened behind Naraku. As the next attack was thrown Naraku flew backwards from the air in the abyss. The girl shot another arrow at Naraku. With this one, the last jewel shard flew from Naraku's back and into the girl's hand. She sealed the abyss with a flick of her wrist. And with that, the final war with Naraku had ended. All was over.

**Now What**

The girl turned towards them with a smile on her face. "Who do I give these too," she asked. Inuyasha stepped forward somewhat fearfully. "Me," he said with a certain contempt in his voice.

"Fine by me," she said, handing them over. Inuyasha was completely unsure of what to think. The girl suddenly turned and started to run.

"Wait," called out Sesshomaru, "Where are you going?" He watched as the girl came to a halt and turned around.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but time is running out. I'm already late for something very important," she called out. "Rest assured, we will meet again. When or where I'm not sure of, but we will meet again."

Sesshomaru smelled the air. "Now what do we do?" Everyone stared at him for a moment.

Finally, "We?" asked Inuyasha. "You're going with us?"

"Why not? We need a chance to try and get along with each other. Just so long as Rin can come along, I'll be more than happy to go." said the demon to his younger brother. " Besides, you all travel a lot. That strange girl said that we would meet again. I want to know who she is."

**Kagome's Mad Again**

Everyone was together. Including Sesshomaru. All of a sudden they heard a whooshing sound. Then Kikyo shrieked. Everyone turned to look at her and noticed that she was hovering with a strange mist around her. Kikyo fell to the ground as quickly as she had ben in the air.

"Are you all right?" asked everyone nearby. Kikyo nodded.

"Kagome," said Kikyo, "We need to talk. Come to the woods wih me. Just you and I."

Once in the woods, Kikyo started to tell Kagome that Kagome was nothing more than a jewel scout. Kagome tried to ignore her, but then began to cry. She ran through the woods. As she ran past the Yasha gang, everyone turned to look at her. No one followed.

"Kagome's mad again." they heard Shippo say. Kagome jumped into the well and into her time.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed the story. The next chap will be up by next month if I get on a computer between now and then. All that I have been using lately is school computers, so I couldn't type anything on my story there. Please RR. I know that I never introduced the mystery girl, but she will be back. She promised that she would meet them again, and so she shall. Any ideas for anything to write in this story, please tell me. Look for next chap:  Regrets, coming soon.


End file.
